


Deceit

by noofle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chan, Chris - Freeform, Han - Freeform, Jeongin - Freeform, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Protective Hyunjin, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Shy Jeongin, bang chan - Freeform, changbin, felix - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hwang hyunjin/yang jeongin - Freeform, hwanghyunjin, hyunin, hyunjin, hyunjin/i.n - Freeform, hyunjin/jeongin - Freeform, i.n - Freeform, i.n/hyunjin - Freeform, idk how to do tags, jealous hyunjin, jeongin/hyunjin - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, minho - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, soft JeongIn, soft but dark, stray kids - Freeform, tough hyunjin, woojin - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform, yangjeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noofle/pseuds/noofle
Summary: It was like heat was veining wildly across his skin, because his gaze was like fire dancing upon a candle wick.Jeongin felt his entire body shiver.-Hyunjin was the type of person who couldn’t care less about others. However, when Hyunjin encountered Jeongin and his sweet smile—the wall around himself soon crumbled. As they slowly start to form a relationship, he begins to realize that his steady attachment to him would soon put Jeongin in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I actually started writing this fic on Twitter, but I wanted to move this to here. I feel like it would be easier to update. If you want to follow my Twitter it's @myonlyinnie. Also, to be honest, I feel like some of my mutuals from there will find this and be like, "um, Beth? What are you doing here?" But hey! I just want to try this out, and if this platform makes me feel more comfortable to update my fic, then I'll notify my followers and make a tweet about it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy reading.

     

Hyunjin was at the back of the class, tapping the end of his pen. He bit his lip ring in annoyance. The period was just starting, and he was already bored.

“Hey,” one of his classmates whispered to him. Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head slowly towards the boy. Hyunjin’s eyes held a blank stare, and he raised his brows.       

“What?” His tone flat. His classmate rolled his eyes.

“What,” he mocked. Then he smiled at him. The upturn of his lips indicated a convivial grin. Hyunjin didn’t reciprocate the same feeling, and instead, he just stared at him with an impassive expression before turning his face back to the front.

“Hey, come on, don’t be like that,” his classmate pouted. He leaned forward and poked Hyunjin’s arm.        

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose. He took his forefinger and thumb and pinched his classmate’s finger. Hyunjin picked it up before roughly dropping his hand.

“Don’t touch me.”        

“Stingy, I see.” 

Hyunjin pressed his lips and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He stretched it back, relieving the tension. Hyunjin sighed. He had seventy-five minutes of class left, and he doesn‘t think he’ll be able to make it. The door suddenly opened, and his teacher walked through. He donned a checkered sweater, his belly bulging out from the belt loop. Most of the students never acknowledge him, but today was different. A boy was behind him—a new boy. Mr. Kim cleared his throat and placed his documents on his desk.

The new student looked around with timid eyes. His hair was messy on top of his head, and his features were a bit boyish. He was cute.

Hyunjin’s classmate—Ye Joon—seemed to also share the same thoughts.

“He looks adorable,” Ye Joon had a small smile plastered on his face as he stared at the student. Hyunjin watched him for a moment, not knowing how to feel with the expression he was making at the new boy.

Mr. Kim motioned for the boy to come closer. He was talking quietly, his head bent down. The student was slowly nodding his head, with his hands intertwined. Hyunjin stared at the expressions the student was making. His face was expressive and animated, especially the way his eyes widened and how he smiled nervously. Hyunjin couldn’t help but lift the corner of his lips.

“Ooh,” Ye Joon spoke. Hyunjin quickly dropped his grin and started scribbling on his notebook, his head bowed. “Is someone interested?”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin replied, his tone sharp. Before Ye Joon could retort with another statement, Hyunjin felt a presence on the other side. Hyunjin swiveled his face; his eyes finding the new student as he unloaded his school essentials on the desk.

In the beginning, the student’s sudden appearance piqued their class’ interest, but now the majority are focused in their own conversations and phones. However, Hyunjin was compelled. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“God, you’re whipped already,” Ye Joon commented, examining Hyunjin’s expression. “It’s only been two minutes.”

Hyunjin sighed, it was long and exasperated. The noise made a couple of students throw a few curious stares his way. Hyunjin didn’t care.

“Can you shut your fucking mouth for a few minutes?”

A girl in front of them twisted her body around, her features twisted into an ugly and furious expression. “Can you both be quiet? Class is about to start.”

“Bitch,” Ye Joon muttered under his breath. Hyunjin refrained from choking him.

“That was directed at you, you dumbass,” Hyunjin retorted.

The girl had her full attention of them. Her fists gripped the back of her chair until her knuckles turned white. Ye Joon whistled.

“Someone’s angry…” Then he looked at Hyunjin, as if he was going to laugh with him. However, Hyunjin didn’t humour him and instead, made no reaction. Hyunjin was about to focus his attention back to the new student, but a body blocked his view.

“Hey, what’s up,” a familiar voice spoke. Hyunjin blinked his eyes. He never got used to how deep his voice sounded—even though they’ve known each other since the beginning of the school year.

Felix smiled, his eyes crinkled; the jubilant glint in them made his face bright and gleeful. Hyunjin didn’t comprehend how his friend could be buoyant all the time. He was incredibly kind, too. Felix had the type of personality that everyone magnetted towards, and Hyunjin didn’t know how his aura managed to attract that many people.

It was the opposite for him. A lot of people tried to talk to Hyunjin in the beginning, but that soon changed. He usually had a stoic expression on his face, or a hoodie over his head. People soon forgot about Hyunjin, and gravitated more towards Felix. Hyunjin was grateful for that—he didn’t have time to befriend that many people.

“Hey,” Hyunjin’s mood always lifted whenever he sees Felix. “Why didn’t you answer my calls last night, man?”

Ye Joon’s continuous string of venomous words towards the girl was cut short when he saw Hyunjin and Felix interacting. The girl scowled.

“Okay, ignore me then.”

Ye Joon ignored the girl and interposed himself into the conversation between the two guy friends. “Hey, Felix!”

Felix nodded his head, acknowledging him, but not giving him a greeting sufficient enough to continue into small talk.

“I texted you last night, too,” Ye Joon laughed. Then continued. “It was about yesterday. The English homework. You didn’t answer.”   
Felix gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck. “I was a bit busy, sorry.”

Ye Joon’s face darkened a bit, which made Hyunjin immediately become cautious.

“Well,” Ye Joon started, tapping his desk with one of his fingernails. The rhythm wasn’t constant and it kept a irregular beat. “I gave you the answers for the last o—.”

“Excuse me?” A soft voice interjected. Hyunjin’s face immediately swivelled towards the direction of whoever spoke. It was the new student. His eyes glistened in worry and his finger played with his ring on his right hand.

“Yes?” Felix gave the boy a warm smile, tilting his head to the side, inviting any inquiries that he may have. Hyunjin put his full attention on their interaction, his eyes going back and forth.

“I’m n-new here,” the boy started. He shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. The boy’s long eyelashes curled upwards naturally. The description of his features were definitely an oxymoron. It was soft, yet sharp. The shape of his eyes reminded him of boyish innocence, but it also resembled the intellectual acuity of a fox. Although Hyunjin seemed to be giving too much credit for the last part—the student seemed to be very pure and oblivious.

“I’m wondering if you could help show me around the school?” His question was directed at Felix, but Hyunjin felt the urge to intervene. Sharing his feelings, Ye Joon spoke up.

“I can,” Ye Joon said, smiling. He was gazing intensely at the boy, and Hyunjin could tell the boy felt uncomfortable. Hyunjin opened his mouth but closed it right after a moment of incertitude. He usually kept quiet and let people do their thing, but Hyunjin stomach was knotted when he assessed the glint in Ye Joon’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I can do it,” Felix said, quickly. He was examining the boy’s nervous expression and how his fingers were twisting together and seemed to have decided to show him around. Hyunjin felt his stomach churn. He really liked his friend for jumping in and trying to appease the situation. However, Hyunjin didn’t know why, but he didn’t want either one of them to show him around the school.

He gazed at the new boy. His brown hair was unruly, and it laid on top of his head in a fluffy crown. The student’s eyes were blinking rapidly in the conversation, confusion twisted the corners of his lips, but a small smile was still plastered on his lips. Hyunjin felt the urge to protect him—thus, he came to a conclusion.

“I’ll do it.”

Both Felix and Ye Joon looked astonished. Especially Felix.

“You will?” Felix asked.

Hyunjin nodded, he bit his lower lip and then locked his eyes with the new boy. His cheeks were a bit rosy because the air outside was cold. A small dimple rested on his cheek as he gave Hyunjin a wobbly smile. The student’s eyes quickly lowered to the floor, his bangs lifted off from his forehead, which hid his expression.

“Hey,” Hyunjin spoke. Jeongin lifted his chin, blinking his eyes at him. Jeongin felt himself freeze, because the moment he got a clear view of his facial features, his mouth immediately went dry. the boy was too beautiful. However, it was the type of beauty that was lethal. 

It was like heat was veining wildly across his skin, because his gaze was like fire dancing upon a candle wick. His hair was as dark as charcoal, matching with his black clothes. He donned black trousers and a black turtleneck jumper. Jeongin could almost make out part of a tattoo that was snaking out from his collar. In addition, he also wore a pair of glasses, accompanied by his dark curls as they looped around his ears. His knuckles were encircled with several rings—and they winked due to its shiny lustre. One of his eyebrows were pierced with a dark vertical barbell, and two golden lip cuffs were also found on his lower lip.

Jeongin felt his entire body shiver. The boy was too ethereal; he already felt his knees go weak by just looking at him, god knows what he would do if he actually conversed with him. Jeongin looked back at the person who had first offered to show him around. His chin was resting on his hand as he seemingly scrutinized Jeongin. His pupils were extremely dark, it was like standing in front of the crevasse of a glacier. The surrounding was clear and concise, but once you looked in, it was as if you were facing a never-ending abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“What’s your name?” The beautiful dark-clothed boy suddenly asked. Jeongin’s ripped away from the student’s uncomfortable stare, and turned to the voice..

“I—,” Jeongin started, but then was interrupted by loud clapping from the front. The loud chatters of the classmates lowered into quiet whispers, before it died down completely.

“Okay, students. Take your seats,” the teacher announced. His insipid voice trying to demonstrate a more authoritative tone, but it failed to do so; however, the student’s were respectful enough to listen. Hyunjin realized the new student was still standing.

He nudged his feet, which made him jump in surprise. When Hyunjin got his attention, he nodded his chin to the seat exactly beside him—instead of the one that the new student had chosen. Ye Joon would have a better access to talking to him, and Hyunjin didn’t want his first class to consist of Ye Joon endless pattering.

The new student hesitantly took a seat next to him. The moment he sat down, Hyunjin was immediately introduced to a fresh aroma, he resisted the urge to inch closer to the boy so he could take the scent in more. The aromatic puff reminded him of the bracing sea air. He wondered why, but then he noticed that the new student’s hair was wet, but only at the end of the strands. The droplets dribbled from the back of his neck to his collar.

“Was it raining?” Hyunjin asked, trying to initiate a friendly conversation. It was completely out of character, but he wanted the new student to feel at ease; however, the student wasn’t listening.

He appeared to be worried, looking around his desk and behind his chair.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in confusion, but when he realized that the student was trying to find his school essentials, Hyunjin snorted. His things were on the other desk. Hyunjin placed a hand on his shoulder and brought his mouth close to his ear.

“Excuse me.”

“Ahh!” The student cried out, his body shook because he was startled. The sound reeled in the attention of the other classmates. Felix was staring at Hyunjin, confusion wrinkled his brows. The eyes of the students made himself grow disconcerted. Hyunjin quickly moved back into his seat, ripping away his gaze, and dropping his hand. He coolly leaned back on his chair.

“Your things are on the other desk,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. Jeongin’s eyes lit up in appreciation, but embarrassment quickly hit him, and he gave the dark-haired boy a sheepish smile—discomfited by the fact that the boy had to remind his clueless self.

“Hyunjin,” Mr. Kim sighed. His palm rested on top of his desk as he stared at them from the front with a tired expression. “I’m glad you’re befriending the new student, but don’t bother Jeongin. We’re going to start class, so settle down.”

Ye Joon snickered. “Wow, someone has a crush.”

This whetted the curiosity of the students. The sudden thought of Hyunjin being attracted to someone must’ve been shocking because the majority of them shared glances at each other and whispered in low hushes. Jeongin inspected his new classmates—and he came to the realization that Hyunjin seemed to have built such a strong wall around himself. Thus, a low and quiet clamour filled the air at the idea of him communicating with someone outside of his tightly-knitted circle.

“Fuck off,” Hyunjin growled. His biceps flexed, refraining himself from smiting off the arrogant smirk from Ye Joon’s face.

“I’m kidding,” Ye Joon sang. “I know you only love me and no one else. My lovely sweetheart.”

Hyunjin briskly stood up, his chair roughly being pushed back from the strong force. He bent down, seized his bag, and sauntered towards the front door and exited. A moment of silence enveloped the air before Mr. Kim spoke up.

“Now… let’s begin.”

•

“And then he just said fuck off and left,” Felix laughed, and clapped his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “What a wise guy.”

It was lunchtime, the hallway was crowded with students and the stench of perspiration floated across the thick air. Disconnected muddles of conversations and palaver also remained in the background. Thus, it was a bit hard to hear, but not incoherent.

Jisung laughed, the force of it threw his back to the locker behind him. “Really? Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin felt his cheeks flush. “Ye Joon’s an annoying piece of shit. I was in the moment.”

Felix sighed. “It’s too bad no one knows the real you. The cute you.”

Hyunjin’s ears were burning, and he lightly pushed Felix out of embarrassment.

“I fucking hate you.”

Felix chuckled, but then his face became thoughtful. “I was surprised though. That was the first time I saw you actually initiate a conversation with someone. Willingly.”  
Jisung nodded his head, biting into his cookie. His eyes wide. “I’m surprised, too. You’re usually in your own world. And if you ever choose to talk to someone new—it usually consists of swear words.”

Felix poked Jisung on the arm.

“You should have seen the way he was staring at Jeongin. It was so intense.”

Hyunjin scowled at both of them. “I wasn’t staring.”

Jisung stopped chewing and gave Hyunjin a cheeky smile. Cookie crumbles splattered across his chin. “I bet you were.”

“Oh God, can we drop it,” Hyunjin said in a firm tone. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. Hyunjin wished he had never met Jeongin—all he did was say a few words to him for fuck’s sake.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes. Hyunjin groaned.

 _Just my luck,_ he thought.

Ye Joon was walking beside Jeongin. His shoulder was pressed against Jeongin’s body, and his hand was on his lower back. Hyunjin felt his eyebrow twitch.

“And your next class is upstairs,” Ye Joon said, a small smile plastered on his face as he looked at the student next to him. His fingers brushed Jeongin’s knuckles as he grabbed onto the schedule.

Jeongin felt his breath on the back of his neck, and he closed his eyes; a strange feeling of malaise pricked the bottom of his stomach. Uneasiness made the hairs on his arms stand up straight.

“Thank you,” Jeongin whispered. He tried to tilt his head to get a bit further away from Ye Joon, but the movement made the boy wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer.

Ye Joon’s blonde hair tickled Jeongin’s cheek as he bent down. His face was so close, Jeongin could make out the minute details of his facial features—due to the closeness, the strange emotions that crossed Ye Joon’s face from time to time that was found on his mien were more clear.

“Too bad Hyunjin ran out. He was supposed to give you a tour,” Ye Joon whispered, lowly. Jeongin squeezed his eyes in discomfort. “But I guess you’re stuck with me.”

Hyunjin watched their interaction from far away. Emotions of acrimony and suspicion coated his mind. Jeongin’s body seemed so small. It appeared like he was being engulfed by Ye Joon. It was clear that he was using intimidation to subdue Jeongin’s already submissive personality. This made Hyunjin grow angry, but then he quickly shook away his thoughts. He barely knew Jeongin. Why would he care?

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Felix asked, a worried frown resting on his lips. “Jeongin seems scared.”

Jisung and Felix both turned towards Hyunjin expectantly. Hyunjin breathed in a noise of displeasure.

“Why are you both looking at me?”

Jisung bit his lower lip and shrugged. He toed the floor with his right foot and pursed his lips, and mumbled. “I mean… you’re the one that has a crush on him.”

Hyunjin bit his lip ring, angrily. He threw an irritated expression towards Jisung. “I don’t. He can be harassed for all I care. I don’t give a fuck.”

Felix opened his mouth in astonishment. However, Jisung just rolled his eyes at Hyunjin’s typical behaviour.

“What’s that Japanese word that starts with a ‘t’, again?” Jisung asked, narrowing his eyes in pondering.

“Taigaku?” Felix asked. Both Hyunjin and Jisung whipped their faces towards his sudden knowledge of Japanese.

“What? No…” Jisung trailed off. “It’s…”

His words travelled to the back of Hyunjin’s mind. Hyunjin’s distracted mind seemed to make the conversation between Felix and Jisung to abate into mumbles and mutters. Hyunjin’s gaze was focused back onto Ye Joon and Jeongin.

Jeongin looked at Ye Joon. His smirking face. The hand on his waist. The closeness of his mouth. Jeongin hated it all, and he wanted out. Despite his disquiet, the students around him walked by without any thoughts. They must’ve thought it was friendly banter between two guy friends… not harassment.

Ye Joon threaded his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. The touch was done softly, but that made Jeongin feel even worse. He couldn’t take it anymore and ripped his body away from Ye Joon.

“P-please stop.”

Ye Joon’s eyes widened, hurt crossed his features. Jeongin immediately felt bad. Ye Joon’s shoulder dropped, and his eyes dimmed.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t know I was making you uncomfortable. People always told me that I was too much. Too clingy. I’m sorry.” 

Jeongin felt his chest tightened. Words of remorse tugged at his lips, and after a moment, Jeongin opened his mouth.

“No, no,” Jeongin said, shaking his head. “I was just a bit surprised. Since I just met you. I’ll be okay with it once we get closer.”   
Jeongin didn’t want to be the cause of someone else’s sadness, thus he quickly added. “I bet you’re a wonderful person. Anyone who tells you that are… are awful people.”  
Jeongin waited for Ye Joon’s face to break into a gleeful smile, or at least drop the bleakness from his eyes. However, his gloom seemed to have grown bigger. He opened his mouth. 

“Do you really think that?”

Jeongin slowly nodded his head, giving him a sad smile. “You’ve been so helpful this entire time. I doubt you’re a terrible person. Those people don’t know what they’re talking about.” 

Ye Joon was taking covert steps towards Jeongin, to be closer. However, Jeongin didn’t notice. His shoulders dropped, and he bowed his head. Ye Joon’s blonde hair covered his face, making his expression ambiguous. 

“Remember that boy you met in class this morning? Hyunjin?”

Jeongin tilted his head in confusion. Why was he bringing him up?  
Hyunjin continued to watch them, his shoulders were tense. They seemed to be in a somewhat neutral conversation. Ye Joon’s expression wasn’t visible, so Hyunjin couldn’t tell his temper—but thankfully, Jeongin seemed to not be in a state of discomfort anymore. Hyunjin watched Jeongin’s face intensely, narrowing his eyes; taking in all the faint twitches of Jeongin’s lips and the confused blinks that he made towards Ye Joon. Hyunjin felt immense amount of frustration due to the fact he could not decipher their conversation. 

_Ye Joon, lift up your fucking face,_ Hyunjin thought. _What the fuck are you telling him?_

Suddenly, shock registered on Jeongin’s face. Almost out of instinct, Hyunjin took a step forward, then he stumbled to a halt. Hyunjin squeezed his eyes, choosing not to move towards them. After a pause, he opened them and saw Ye Joon slowly nodding his head, his shoulder dropping down even more. 

“Tsundere!” Jisung suddenly exclaimed, his eyes bright at the sudden revelation. He smiled at Hyunjin, his knowing eyes penetrating his own, as if he knew that Hyunjin was about to walk towards Jeongin and Ye Joon’s direction. “Hyunjin is definitely that.”

Felix scrunched his brows. “What does that mean?”

Jisung leaned in closer, his voice low. “See what he was doing right now? He was staring at Ye Joon with most furious face. It looked like he was going to beat his ass. But he’s telling us he doesn’t care.”

Hyunjin glared at Jisung. “I wasn’t staring, shut the fuck up.”

“Then why did I just see you moving towards them?”

Hyunjin bit his lower lip ring, a flush of annoyance and embarrassment creeping up his neck. His mind tried to dredge up excuses. “I had to go to the washroom.”  
Felix and Jisung both stared at him. Jisung snorted. 

“Okay, what are you waiting for?” Jisung said. He nodded his head towards the direction of Jeongin and Ye Joon. “Go ahead. The washroom’s over there.” 

Felix smiled softly, his eyes watching him. A cryptic gleam shone in his eyes; but Hyunjin managed to make out one of his emotions, which was understanding. Hyunjin didn’t like how both of them seemed to think they could speculate his feelings, thoughts, and emotions out of one encounter he had with another person—and make their own conclusion out of it. Especially since both of them appeared to be sharing the same opinions. 

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin spat, his anger prickled onto the back of his neck. “I don’t like Jeongin. I don’t fucking know what kind of person he is. And I don’t give a shit what happens to him. Don’t assume things.”

Jisung chuckled, used to Hyunjin’s sudden outbursts of fury. Suddenly, his smile dropped and he looked behind Hyunjin. When Hyunjin saw the speedy transition of Jeongin’s gleeful face to one full of apprehension, his heart immediately dropped. His eyes were looking straight at Ye Joon and Jeongin. Hyunjin quickly swivelled his face, his legs tense and ready to break into a run. However, he was just met with both of them talking to each other casually. 

Jisung joshed Hyunjin, his voice loud. “Felix, did you see his face?” 

Felix laughed and placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You’re adorable, Hyunjin. It’s okay, just admit that you like the new kid.” 

Hyunjin’s cheeks were red, he brushed off Felix’s hand. Hyunjin kept silent and started walking away, away from Ye Joon, Jeongin, and both of his friends. Hyunjin was swiftly walking across the hallways, his shoulder bumping into others roughly. They gave him scornful looks, and grumbled at him. He didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of school.

Jeongin shook his head, and then placed a hand softly on Ye Joon’s shoulder. His eyes full of concern and sympathy. “He said that to you?” 

Ye Joon didn’t seem to have heard him, and was looking behind Jeongin. The corners of his lips were upturned in a small and peculiar smile. This made Jeongin tilt his head and look back. He only saw students chattering and walking with books in their hands. Jeongin took a couple of seconds of scanning the area, but when he was met with nothing interesting, he looked back at Ye Joon. Jeongin almost gasped in shock, when Ye Joon invaded his personal space once again. The sudden closeness made Jeongin shut his eyes.

“Thank you for listening to me,” he whispered. His breath warm on Jeongin’s face. Jeongin took a step back, and Ye Joon didn’t stop him—but just grinned softly. “I have to get to class. You know where you’re going, right?” 

Jeongin nodded, his voice caught in his throat. 

Ye Joon patted Jeongin’s head, then walked away. Jeongin stared at his retreating figure, watching Ye Joon jog towards another student, wrapping his arm around her neck. Jeongin head spun with so many thoughts related to their conversation; the majority of them consisted about the boy he met this morning.   
Hyunjin. 

Jeongin closed his eyes, remembering his appearance. He was beautiful. He had a set of monolids; his dark almond-shaped eyes seemed to consume Jeongin when it met his own. Jeongin’s body shivered. Despite the intensity, there was some sort of softness that hid beneath his phlegmatic and somewhat cold gaze. It made Jeongin think he wasn’t that bad of a person, especially when he told Jeongin that his school things were on a different desk. He remembered Hyunjin’s modulated voice as it muttered in his ear, it tickled like the vane of a feather being brushed against his skin. Jeongin vehemently shook his head, his thoughts fleeing away from his mind. 

He’s an awful person, Jeongin thought. What are you thinking? 

Jeongin remembered what Ye Joon told him. The awful things he said. Jeongin realized he had to stay away from Hyunjin no matter what. 

•

The next day, Jeongin walked into his class, his head low. He was five minutes late to class, and before he walked in, he spent a couple of minutes in front of the door contemplating about how he should enter… or if he should enter at all. However, one of his classmates came up from behind him, catching Jeongin in his moment of contemplation. He gave Jeongin a strange look, making Jeongin laugh awkwardly and clumsily enter into the classroom. 

The door made contact with the wall with a resounding thud. Thirty pairs of eyes pivoted towards Jeongin’s direction. Mr. Kim’s dull and tired eyes focused onto Jeongin. 

“I-I-I,” Jeongin stuttered. “Sorry.” 

Mr. Kim sighed. “It’s okay, do you have a late slip?”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, his expression apologetic. “No, I don’t. I’m sorry, I’ll go get one.” 

His classmates watched him with curiosity, a few of them had small smiles plastered on their faces. Jeongin turned around, but then paused at the door. He didn’t even know where the office was. The back of his neck started to sweat. 

“He doesn’t know the way to the office. I’ll help him.” A voice spoke. Jeongin dropped his shoulders in relief and turned to the person who offered their assistance.

Jeongin felt disappointment the moment he faced the person. Ye Joon was standing up with a smile on his face. Jeongin slowly felt a feeling of suffocation because everywhere he went, Ye Joon was there. Suddenly, guilt prickled his mind due to his inner thoughts. 

He doesn’t mean to be clingy, Jeongin thought to himself. It isn’t his fault. 

Suddenly his eyes travelled towards someone else. Hyunjin was staring at him, nibbling on his lip ring. His pupils clouded over with an indistinguishable emotion as they regarded Jeongin. His unkempt black hair and dark clothes radiated off a daunting vibe. Jeongin shivered. Hyunjin’s attire made his consuming gaze even more unbearable—however, Jeongin didn’t allow his discomfort to be liberated and kept his stare locked onto the boy. 

_He…_ Ye Joon’s voice echoed through Jeongin’s mind. _It was so painful..._

“Jeongin?” A body stepped in front of Jeongin, hiding his view from Hyunjin. Ye Joon was still grinning, but this time it didn’t meet his eyes. “I’ll help you get to the office. Come on.” 

A deep sigh was heard from a few feet away. Mr. Kim was rubbing his right eye with his palm, his other hand holding his glasses. A noise of irritation bubbled from his throat.

“We have thirty-five minutes of class left, and I don’t want to spend most of it waiting for you both to make a decision on the topic of a late slip. Hurry on, and come back within five minutes. We have a lot to cover today.” 

Jeongin bowed, a flush creeping up his neck. He blinked rapidly, embarrassment displayed across his features. Ye Joon smiled slightly and placed a hand on the nape of Jeongin’s neck. 

Hyunjin’s eyes moved back and forth between Ye Joon and Jeongin. Ever since yesterday, Ye Joon didn’t even glance his way. Hyunjin should be grateful that his attention is on someone else, but for some reason that did not solace him at all. Hyunjin started bobbing his knees up and down. He watched Ye Joon trail his hand up and down

Jeongin’s back and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Mr. Kim began waving them off with a hand and then started putting on his glasses. He turned to face the whiteboard. 

Hyunjin’s thighs kept bouncing, making the desk rattle. A girl beside him gave him a frustrated look.  
Jeongin hand started twisting the knob. 

Hyunjin quickly stood up, the squeak of his chair jolted awake Felix, who had his head down on his desk. He looked up with tired eyes, yawned, and looking around. Surprise flickered across his eyes when it focused on Hyunjin. Felix’s eyebrows were raised.

The sound made Jeongin jump, halting his movements. Despite this, Ye Joon didn’t seem to hear the loud noise and seemed a bit too eager to get out of class. When he saw Jeongin not moving, bemusement made his lips tighten. He looked back, and when he saw Hyunjin walking towards them, his fingers trembled. Ye Joon tightened his fists.

Mr. Kim started with a loud voice. “You’re allowed to leave to go to the washroom, but don’t be so loud, Hyunjin. You’re disturbing the o…” He stopped, groaned, then continued. “All three of you just get out. You either sit here silently and listen, and if you three cannot do that, just get out. I have no desire to teach disruptive students.”

Jeongin felt awful. “Mr. K–.”

“Okay, Mr. Kim. Let’s go Jeongin.” Ye Joon stretched his hand to grab onto Jeongin’s wrist, but a body inserted between them.   
Jeongin blinked his eyes at Hyunjin. He wasn’t looking at either of them and placed his hand on top of the knob. On top of Jeongin’s hand. 

_It’s so warm,_ Jeongin felt his cheeks warm up. _And big._

Hyunjin didn’t seem to care at all that they were touching. However, the one that was the most shocked was Ye Joon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ye Joon felt his shoulders tense up as he saw Hyunjin touch Jeongin. 

“What are you doing?” Ye Joon gritted, his eyes flashing.

Hyunjin tightened his grip on Jeongin’s hand and muttered with a dark tone; his eyes glued to the door. “I’m going to the washroom. Move out of the way.”

Jeongin started to take a step back, but Hyunjin kept his grip on Jeongin. He moved an inch so Jeongin’s body immediately made contact with his own. Jeongin felt his breath on the back of his neck. The back of his neck prickled with goosebumps, and his nose also tickled from the crisp and earthly fragrance that emitted from him. Hyunjin’s chest was pressed against Jeongin’s back, and it rumbled as he spoke. “Not you.”

Jeongin blinked his eyes in confusion. His voice was so soft and gentle. Jeongin was perplexed. He always managed to be completely disparate to the character everyone made him out to be.

 _He was so awful to me,_ Ye Joon’s voice suddenly cut through his mind.

Jeongin looked at Ye Joon, his face twisted into a look of distraught. Hyunjin’s back was still pressed against his and even though it felt warm and solid, Jeongin didn’t want to see Ye Joon in pain.

Jeongin slipped his hand from underneath Hyunjin’s own and took a step away. Hyunjin didn’t even twitch at Jeongin’s obvious discomfort from their hand contact and opened the door. He took a step out, walking away with nonchalance. Mr. Kim coughed, making Jeongin send him an ashamed bow of the head before he took Ye Joon’s hand and pulled him out.

“Did he hurt you?” Ye Joon immediately questioned, grabbing onto Jeongin’s wrist. The strength in his fingers was almost bruising and they dug into his skin like ice picks.

“N-no,” Jeongin started, then he winced. He continued with a whisper. “You’re hurting me…”

Ye Joon’s hand remained on his skin. He didn’t seem to take in his words, and instead, he surveyed the hallways. Something must have caught his eye because his entire body froze. He was gazing at Hyunjin who was walking straight; Hyunjin’s head was bent and he was looking down at his phone. Jeongin examined Ye Joon’s expression. His eyebrows were furrowed together, wrinkles forming in straight lines. His eyes were a bit wide as they followed Hyunjin’s movements. Ye Joon’s lips were moving slightly, but no words came out.

“Ye Joon?” Jeongin asked. The hold on his wrist made Jeongin bite the inside of his cheek. “Are you okay? Please let go.”  

Ye Joon quickly snapped out of his glaze; his lips spread into a thin smile. He looked down at Jeongin. “Sorry?”

Jeongin squirmed under his gaze. “You’re hurting me…”

“Sorry,” he said. Even though apologies were meant to be given with candour and remorse, the timbre in Ye Joon’s voice was low and monotone. Jeongin didn’t believe he was sorry at all. Jeongin looked down at the angry red line on his wrist, and he refrained from inquiring about Ye Joon’s behaviour.

“I-It’s okay,” Jeongin started. “Can you show me the way to the office?”

Ye Joon furrowed his brows, his gaze was unfocused. “The office, why?”

Jeongin frowned, worry and uncertainty marking his next words. “Are you sick, Ye Joon? We have to go to the office to get my late slip. You offered to help show me the way. Remember?”

Jeongin couldn’t get the image of Ye Joon’s bizarre expression out of his mind. He was ogling at Hyunjin as if he was a different specimen. The emotions that flashed across his face were contrastive. They ranged from unease to fury… and even to admiration. Jeongin was nonplussed at the variety and was even a bit freaked out. Jeongin chose not to think too deep into it. Ye Joon’s peculiarity made Jeongin pity him more. Ye Joon didn’t deserve a harsh discernment—he deserved empathy.

“Late slip…” Ye Joon muttered, then breathed out a big sigh. He gave Jeongin a wide smile and slowly nodded his head. “Right. Um, maybe we should skip.”

Surprise flickered across Jeongin’s eyes. “S-skip? Skip what?”

Ye Joon chuckled, his pupils dilated as he locked his eyes on Jeongin. “Skip class.”

Jeongin frowned. Then realization suddenly hit him. The apprehension Jeongin felt on why Ye Joon was comporting himself like this suddenly seemed to make sense. He took a step forward and placed a palm on his cheek, softly. Ye Joon dropped his smile and his mind that was seemingly filled with a disarray of thoughts completely vanished. His lips parted slightly, taking in Jeongin’s face. He moved closer and leaned into his hand.

Jeongin gave him a sympathetic look. “Listen. The thing that happened between you and Hyunjin… I’m so sorry. But aren’t you guys on good terms now? I remember you talking to him and stuff on the first day of school. I think maybe… maybe you should forgive him? I know you want to skip because past memories are resurfacing of Hyunjin. I know you must feel terrible. But the past is in the past. Aren’t you okay now?”

Suddenly, Jeongin squeezed his eyes. He chastised himself for his forthright and his callous choice of words. Regret quickly eased through his mind. Jeongin had no right telling Ye Joon how to feel. Jeongin was about to open his mouth to apologize, but Ye Joon beat him to it.

“Jeongin,” Ye Joon whispered. He reached up and laid his right hand on Jeongin’s own that rested on his cheek. Ye Joon closed his eyes. “I’m so glad I met you. You’re so caring and kind.”

Jeongin smiled, his heart stirring at his words. Although, he was a bit confounded with the response.

“But right now you’re being very cruel.”

Jeongin’s heart dropped to his chest.

 _Of course, he’s angry,_ Jeongin thought. Despite his words, he didn’t expect to see such a furious gleam in Ye Joon’s eyes. Jeongin felt his hands tremble. Compunction gripping onto his incoming reply, but he was again interrupted.

“ _Am I okay now?_ ” Ye Joon spat. “Are you being serious? Are you that in love with Hyunjin that you think he can suddenly be atoned for what he’s done to me? _Really?_ Are you that low?”

Jeongin lips wobbled. “I-.”

Ye Joon gave him a repulsed look and whipped around, staggering towards the school exit. Jeongin stuttered out a few words, but Ye Joon’s pace quickened. Jeongin sped towards him, grabbing his sleeve; but Ye Joon roughly ripped it away.

“He fucking did shit to me!” Ye Joon’s voice resonated and bounce across the empty hallway. Jeongin winced.

“I’m sorry,” Jeongin’s eyes were wide with sincerity. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Even though he thought Ye Joon was a bit strange, Jeongin didn’t hate him. He didn’t want their friendship to end like this. “I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Ye Joon lowered his voice. It was laced with a type of ache that broke Jeongin’s heart. “I didn’t even tell you half of the things he’s done to me, of course, it doesn’t sound that bad yet. Don’t fucking assume things. Don’t assume we’re friends just because I talk to him all the time. I have my reasons.”

Jeongin opened his mouth, but his voice was caught in his throat. He watched Ye Joon violently open the school doors. Jeongin didn’t know what to do, but he finalized a decision. He readied himself to walk away. To give him space. However, in spite of everything that happened, Ye Joon halted, swivelling his face around. He spoke with a dark tone. “I’ll tell you everything. Come with me.”

Jeongin nodded, following him out without any complaints.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunjin kept the back of his head resting on the wall behind him. His thumb fingering the rings on his knuckles. The irritation he felt made his neck stiff. Hyunjin stretched his neck to the side, letting his long, black strands fall down his eyes. The conversation between Jeongin and Ye Joon replayed in his mind. 

The moment he stepped out of class, he decided to follow behind them furtively after they pass the washroom to head to the office. However, when he realized they stopped a few metres away from their class and were speaking in murmurs, Hyunjin chose to listen to what they were saying.

Despite his efforts, he couldn’t make out a word until the very end. It was when Ye Joon was raising his voice at Jeongin; to which Hyunjin had felt anger bubbling inside his chest. During the altercation between them, Hyunjin had wanted to push himself off the wall and do something. Anything. He had felt so much fury at Ye Joon’s tone of voice. His words were maddened and malicious, and it cut through Jeongin’s frightened voice like shards. 

Despite Hyunjin’s trembling fists, he had remained silent and listened to was being said with his back leaned against the wall behind him. 

_ Are you that in love with Hyunjin?  _

_ You think he can suddenly be atoned for what he’s done to me?  _

_ I didn’t even tell you half of the things he’s done to me. _

Each syllable and each letter stung Hyunjin. His entire body had frozen, and he had felt his heartbeat quicken and his world tilt around him. Even though they continued their conversation, Hyunjin was too aghast to have acknowledged the course of the discussion, and without Hyunjin’s awareness, Jeongin and Ye Joon left the building. Now, in the present, Hyunjin was over his shock and was now filled with irate emotions, making the corners of his vision darken and blur. His body swayed; Hyunjin felt like throwing up. 

Jeongin didn’t deserve to hear all this. Hyunjin needed to get him out of there. 

Hyunjin hurriedly pushed himself off the wall and turned around the corner, but he was met with an empty hallway filled with lockers painted a tarnished navy blue. The only person he saw was a teacher flipping through his pages, walking towards the opposite end. A part of Hyunjin’s chest felt like it was going to form a hole due to the agonizing thumps of his heartbeats. Jeongin knew the beginning. He knew part of the story. Hyunjin breathing was laboured, and he held onto the wall to keep himself steady. 

Hyunjin grabbed a fistful of his hair and then allowed his palms to trail down his face. He unintentionally took a whiff of the sweat on his hands as they ran down the tip of his nose. Hyunjin’s mind was racing, but he told himself to calm down. They couldn’t have gotten far. 

Hyunjin briskly walked towards the school doors and roughly pushed the handle. He suddenly made contact with another boy who had a large build and a scowl on his face. He shoved Hyunjin against the door with his forearm. 

“Watch where you’re going, you retard,” the boy sneered. His nose wrinkled in disgust, before shaking his head and started to continue through the doors. Hyunjin’s previous indignant emotions resurfaced. 

Hyunjin suddenly grabbed the boy’s sleeve and punched him in the jaw. His rings scratching his cheek, breaking the boy’s skin. The boy’s head swivelled to the side due to the impact, blood trickling down his jaw. Hyunjin didn’t even let a breath pass through the pause before cuffing his jaw once more. It felt good. He needed this release. 

The boy tried to retaliate, but Hyunjin was too quick. 

It was constant thuds. The striking on the bones were loud. 

_ Three, _ Hyunjin whispered in himself. Keeping count. 

The boy’s eyes showed fear. His nails gripped onto Hyunjin’s shoulder, trying to use the grasp to propulse his knee forward, but Hyunjin hooked his leg around his ankle and made him trip. The boy fell to the ground with a loud slap. Blood oozing down his face. He groaned, protecting his face. Hyunjin walked forward, stepping over him. His acrimony slowly diminishing. 

He realized that he wasted too much time. Hyunjin groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He bit his bottom lip angrily. Hyunjin eyed the area, trying to find Ye Joon and Jeongin. 

Before he was about to give up, he saw two silhouettes at the parking lot. In front of a car. Ye Joon was waving at the front seat to Jeongin, but Jeongin was looking hesitant. Hyunjin felt his legs move forward by instinct, but before he could catch them, his ankle was grabbed with a rough hand. Hyunjin looked down and saw the boy clutching onto him. His eyes full of anger. 

“You little bitch,” he spat. His knuckles were white. Hyunjin stared down at him, impassively. He didn’t bother doing anything. “You fucking bitch.” 

Despite the venom in his words, all the boy did was glare at him. He didn’t bother getting up and attacking him. Hyunjin kept his lips in a thin line and removed his foot easily from the hold. The boy breathed in deeply, then looked away in defeat. He placed his palms on the ground and started getting up. Defeat loosening his shoulders. 

“Fuck you.”

Hyunjin chose to ignore him and continue walking away. He loosened his shoulder muscles and cracked his knuckles. Hyunjin looked back and saw that the boy was staring at him. He seemed to be clutching his fists, before kicking the trash can next to him and going back into the school. Hyunjin felt a sense of pride before he turned his face back to his objective. As he grew closer to Jeongin and Ye Joon, he began to hear their conversation. 

“...Just get in.” 

Jeongin looked at Ye Joon. He didn’t want him to get any angrier. Jeongin raised his foot to enter, but something stopped him. 

“Ye Joon.” A voice interjected. 

It was a familiar voice. Jeongin already knew who it was. He turned around, his eyes meeting the Hyunjin. His jaw was clenched, displaying the rigid outlines. Other than that, Hyunjin remained neutral with stoic eyes. But he didn’t even glance at Jeongin. 

“What?” Ye Joon said, with a smile on his face. “We’re skipping.” 

Then Ye Joon added while shaking his hair out of eyes, which showed an ambiguous glint. “Did you get lost on your way to the washroom?” 

Hyunjin stayed silent. They were both staring at each other as if they were conversing through their thoughts. After a moment, Ye Joon scoffed. 

“You’re funny, man.” Ye Joon muttered, then looked away and added once more. “You’re real funny.”

“Jeongin, get in the car,” Ye Joon said abruptly, gently pushing his bicep. 

Jeongin blinked at the coarse texture of his tone. His voice trembled with a type of emotion, but Jeongin found it imperceptible. He wanted to look at his eyes, but Ye Joon was facing Hyunjin. 

“Jeongin, come here.” Hyunjin finally spoke. “I need to tell you something privately.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Jeongin leaned away from the car and blinked his eyes at Hyunjin. He didn’t know why Hyunjin called out his name, or why he was even here in the first place — they barely held a proper conversation. Hyunjin nodded, signaling Jeongin to come closer. 

Ye Joon placed his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder, stopping him. 

“Why are you here?” Ye Joon asked, his eyebrows twitching slightly. Hyunjin kept a neutral expression. 

“Why are you so annoyed with me lately?” Hyunjin responded. His eyes remained on Ye Joon’s hand that was placed on Jeongin’s shoulder. “I can’t come talk to you?”

Ye Joon scoffed. “Me? Annoyed? That’s rich coming from you.”

Hyunjin just blinked. 

Jeongin couldn’t breathe. Despite what was happening, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Hyunjin. Something about the way he controlled his emotions made Jeongin fascinated to who he was as a person. Hyunjin continued to gaze at Ye Joon; his eyes were half-lidded and his lips were slightly parted. Hyunjin appeared bored. His eyes suddenly flickered towards Jeongin, and they slightly softened.

A flush travelled up Jeongin’s neck at his sudden attentiveness to his presence. Jeongin’s thoughts were erratic. Hyunjin only seemed hostile towards Ye Joon and nobody else. Jeongin understands why… but… it should only be one-sided. Why would Hyunjin look at him with such a gentle expression? Ye Joon’s story made him bias; but the kind looks Hyunjin throws his way hurts the mentality he formed of the dark-haired boy.

Jeongin had a small grasp of Hyunjin’s past, but he didn’t know the full story. 

_ Maybe it’s a lie? _ Jeongin thought to himself. His eyes travelled towards Ye Joon’s stiff and broad back. Jeongin wondered if Ye Joon fabricated some of the information, dulling the veracity of his words. Jeongin shook his head. 

He wouldn’t. 

Would he? 

Jeongin squeezed his eyes. His chest rising and falling faster. Everything was too confusing. 

“Jeongin? Are you okay?” Hyunjin’s voice cut through his thoughts, breaking Jeongin’s quest for a sense of rationality. Jeongin opened his eyes, and the view he saw made him blink in shock. 

Hyunjin’s stoicness broke into one full of concern. His eyebrows were raised, and his right foot inched a forward—as if wanting to move towards Jeongin, but couldn’t, as if an unknown force was pulling him back. 

Ye Joon reared his head back, but this time, Jeongin was met with a face that was slightly annoyed. 

“Jeongin I told y —.” Ye Joon was shoved out of the way. “Hey, wai—.”

Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin’s arm and pulled. 

Jeongin’s body immediately made contact with Hyunjin’s chest. Jeongin gasped at how solid it felt. How safe he felt. How warm it was. 

Hyunjin’s arms were wrapped around Jeongin; Jeongin’s head under his chin. Hyunjin didn’t like seeing that expression on Jeongin’s face. And it infuriated him even more knowing that it was caused by Ye Joon.

“Jeongin wait,” Ye Joon started, but Hyunjin started pulling Jeongin away. “Please Jeongin. I need you. I was going to tell you everything, and you go to the person who caused me all this pain. Why would you do this to me?”

Jeongin’s heart ached. He didn’t know what to feel. At the end, he made a choice to not break Ye Joon’s trust. Jeongin attempted to break away from Hyunjin’s hold, but it only tightened. Hyunjin’s strong hand gripped Jeongin’s waist. Hyunjin leaned down, his lips searching for Jeongin’s ear through his thick strands. Jeongin shivered when he felt the cold metal of his lip ring touch the shell of his ear. 

“He’s lying. Trust me,” Hyunjin’s smooth voice vibrated against Jeongin’s skin. Jeongin couldn’t help but lean his ear more on his mouth. Jeongin felt a wave of calmness as Hyunjin whispered those words. Jeongin didn’t even process the context—he just enjoyed the sensation. 

“Please,” Hyunjin begged, his warm breath stroking softly against Jeongin’s ear. Jeongin felt his body relax into Hyunjin’s arm. Hyunjin’s mouth firmly pressed against Jeongin’s skin. “Please believe me. I’ll tell you everything instead of him.” 

“Ah…” Jeongin responded, closing his eyes. “I —.”

“Hyunjin,” Ye Joon was beside them now, his expression furious. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Hyunjin breathed in through his nose, capturing Jeongin’s scent. He closed his eyes, ignoring Ye Joon. He liked this. He wanted to stay like this forever. Suddenly, his shoulder was grabbed, sharp fingernails piercing through his shirt. 

“Hyunjin…” Ye Joon whispered, lowly. Then he gritted through his teeth, quietly enough so that Jeongin couldn’t hear. “He’s mine. Not yours. You won’t this time.” 

Hyunjin lifted up his head, and then stared at Ye Joon. “I won’t what this time?” 

Jeongin blinked his eyes; the loss of contact breaking him out of his reverie. He felt himself blush, and tried to push away from Hyunjin—however, Hyunjin still kept a firm grip. Jeongin looked up in surprise. Wasn’t he also embarrassed? Jeongin’s eyes travelled to Ye Joon, and then he quickly looked away, but not before catching the glimpse of betrayal that stretched across Ye Joon’s features. 

“Is this what you want, Jeongin?” Ye Joon asked, ignoring Hyunjin. “To hurt me like this? How he hurt me?” 

Jeongin gasped at the accusation. He snapped his face towards Ye Joon, his face desperate. “No! I just —.”

“Leave him out of this,” Hyunjin growled. 

Ye Joon emitted a dry chuckle. “You’re the one that ruined anything, so shut the fuck up.” 

Ye Joon turned towards Jeongin. “I want you to make a decision right here and right now.” 

Hyunjin opened his mouth, but Ye Joon beat him to it. 

“Oh, so now you won’t even let him speak for himself? You want to control him like that? Your superiority complex is showing, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin quickly closed his mouth, red flashing across his eyes. Jeongin slowly edged out of Hyunjin’s arms, and he let him. Jeongin hated this. He felt anger at himself and at them both for making him feel confused. Their actions and words were so contrastive and it left him in a state of bewilderment. 

“No,” Jeongin opposed. His voice strong. He faced Ye Joon’s surprised expression. “Instead of you taking me somewhere. Tell me everything here. Say every single detail, with Hyunjin present. Or I’ll never trust you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo just a quick note! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and that's mostly due to school. since I have exams coming up and asdnfjkdsf yeah it's nOT very nice. but since that's the case, my next update will 100% NOT be next week, but probably the week after. anyways, again, sorry for the delay, but here it is!

Jeongin kept a resolute demeanour, his eyes unswerving and steady as he stared down Ye Joon. Hyunjin blinked his eyes at Jeongin’s sudden undaunted mien. Despite Hyunjin’s shock, he licked his lips and anticipated for Ye Joon’s response. Hyunjin knew that his presence would strongly affect Ye Joon’s actions; wavering his decision to proceed with telling Jeongin the story.

Hyunjin’s eyes travelled to Ye Joon, his toes curled in expectation for a flow of words along the lines of disagreement. 

“Fine,” Ye Joon boldly stated. 

Hyunjin’s chest tightened, and his eyes narrowed into slits. Outrage flickered across Hyunjin’s eyes for a moment, before he quickly hid the emotions under a mask of apathy. Jeongin looked back at Hyunjin, trying to decipher his thoughts through a quick examination of his face —however, Jeongin was met with nothing. Jeongin watched Hyunjin’s lips part; knowing he was about to say a few words, so he pressed his lips tightly together. 

“I don’t want Ye Joon to start,” Hyunjin spoke, coolly. 

“Why not?” Ye Joon asked, anger evident in his eyes. “It’s  _ my  _ story to tell.”

“Ah, you think a story only has one side, huh? How braindead are you?” 

Jeongin immediately interrupted them. “I’ll get to decide. Go, Hyunjin.”

Ye Joon scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Of fucking course. Why the hell am I not surprised.” 

Hyunjin bit his lips from a smirk. His shoulders relaxed and he looked at Jeongin. Hyunjin walked towards him, which made Jeongin instinctively take a step back. Hyunjin trailed the back of his palm down Jeongin’s soft cheek. Jeongin looked back in surprise; his sudden intimate actions left him paralyzed in his spot.

Hyunjin rolled his bottom lip into his mouth. His eyes swept down Jeongin’s features. Hyunjin watched the boy shiver and saw the dread and fear curl in his eyes. Hyunjin felt bad, but he also wanted to take Jeongin’s trepidation as an emotion to use against Ye Joon. Hyunjin allowed his forefinger and middle finger to slightly separate, allowing a thin gap to be visibly shown. The boy’s pale skin was slightly pinched together between the space. Hyunjin revelled in how soft Jeongin’s flesh was under his fingers. Hyunjin tightened his fingers, making the flesh protrude more through his knuckles—making the spot flush a lightly tinted pink. Jeongin winced, but not at the pain. 

Hyunjin huskily whispered, low enough so Ye Joon can’t hear. “Please, believe me. Only me.”

Ye Joon briskly ripped his hand off of Jeongin’s cheek. “Hyunjin I know you’re weird, but not this weird. Fucking stop.”

Hyunjin blinked his eyes, and then took a step back. It was as if he was just jolted awake from a trance. “Don’t touch me.”

Jeongin was trembling. His hands shook, and he clasped them together to keep them steady. He didn’t know why and how Hyunjin affected him this much. 

Ye Joon took a quick intake of breath. “J-Just… If you’re not going to say it, I’m going to.” He began to open his mouth, but Hyunjin beat him to it. 

“No,” Hyunjin said. “I will.” 

The moment Hyunjin opened his mouth, Jeongin immediately got sucked into his words. 

 

**Three Years Ago**

Hyunjin was sitting on the bench, the sun warming his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back; smiling softly at the tranquil sounds and noises of people and nature. 

“Hyunjin,” a soft female voice spoke. She rested a hand on his shoulder. 

Hyunjin felt his face immediately become cool because of the sudden shade. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the shadowed face in front of him. The silhouette of her face was bright from the sun rays that formed around her head. She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips. 

Hyunjin smiled into the kiss and breathed in her scent. They parted a few seconds after. 

“You ready?” She asked. 

“Hyunjin?”

“Hyunjin? Hello?” 

Hyunjin made a noise, swivelling his face towards her. He roughly rubbed the side of his face. “I-I’m sorry, yes?” 

She narrowed her eyes, and then she immediately smiled. The girl behind her, before turning her face towards Hyunjin and leaning to whisper against his cheek. “Who’s that guy?” 

Hyunjin quickly flickered his eyes towards the blonde guy, but then back at his girlfriend’s deep blue eyes. “Just someone in my school.”

“Ahh…” The girl trailed off, her voice gentle in his ear. Then she jumped back and gave him a bright smile. “He’s so cute! Is he your friend? Should we invite him over?”

Hyunjin felt his cheeks grow warm. “N-No, let’s just go home.”

His girlfriend poked his cheek. “Aw…. you’re blushing.”

Silence. 

“Is he really that intimidating?” She asked, but her voice seemed off. 

Hyunjin stuttered. “H-He’s no one. Let’s just go home.” 

His girlfriend bit her lips, slowly frowning. Then she grabbed his hand. 

“Okay! Let’s go! You can tell me more about him back home, and then we can invite him over to hang out next time.” Then she pinched his cheek. “With how shy you are, you need to make more friends.”

The car ride back to her house was unwonted. His girlfriend was quiet behind the steering wheel and her knuckles were white. Hyunjin opened his mouth, but then closed it. He instead chose to stare outside the window. His eyes following the blur of trees and houses as they drove. It took ten minutes, slower than usual—to arrive at the house. Despite the observation, Hyunjin was glad to finally get out. The stillness of the air in the car was almost suffocation. To him, his girlfriend’s silence was even more deafening than her inconsistent blabbering. 

He opened the car door and followed her up the stairs to the porch, watching her tense back. Hyunjin wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he held back. He despised confrontation. Once they were in front of the front door, she reached into her back pocket and took out her keys, but before she could insert it into the lock, the door suddenly opened. She snapped her face up from shock, the keys dropping to the ground. 

Hyunjin was met with a boy, seemingly his age. His black hair messy and ruffled, and he wore all black. Hyunjin never saw him before. As Hyunjin scrutinized his face, he realized that he was extremely handsome—an observation which unsettled him. The boy’s eyes brightened at the sight of Hyunjin’s girlfriend. 

“Min Jun!” He exclaimed, smiling with straight, white teeth. Suddenly, he acknowledged Hyunjin, who was standing shyly behind her. “Who are you?”


End file.
